I Want to Love You
by nyctophobic
Summary: Mamoru thinks back to the time when he dated Rei and the feelings he still holds for her. One-shot. MamoruxRei.


**I Want to Love You **

**Mamoru thinks back to the time when he dated Rei and the feelings he still holds for her.  
>This the first thing I've written in a <strong>_**very **_**long time, so be nice.**

**Characters do not belong to me; if they were Mamoru would forever be with Rei.  
>Long Live Naoko Takeuchi.<strong>

* * *

><p>He shouldn't love her; no, not anymore. He no longer had the right to love her after finding out about his future with Usagi. He and the scouts had recently made their way back from Crystal Tokyo and it pained him when he found out that Chibiusa was the future daughter of Usagi and him. When King Endymion had announced that; he had glanced at Rei and was surprised by her reaction, the girl he loved simply smiled and said that she had already figured that out but neglected to tell everyone.<p>

Mamoru sighed as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. Of course he loved Usagi, but it wasn't the fiery, passion-filled love that he felt for Rei. To him; Rei was beautiful, a goddess in the form of Sailor Mars. She was something he would never be able to acquire ever again, untouchable to only him. He could remember every curve of her body so perfectly, his entire body craved her.

Mamoru ran his hands through his hair and roughly tugged at his raven locks as he thought back to the day his entire being became hers.

_He had just picked up his book when he heard a quiet knock on his apartment door, placing it back down he glanced at his watch. He figured he had about half an hour before he had to leave to head down to the temple. As he opened the door he was slightly surprised to see Rei standing before him, soaking wet from head to toe._

"_I thought I could beat the rain…" she said with a laugh "… do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?"_

_Mamoru gently placed his hand on her head before replying, "Yeah, I'll grab you something to change into"_

_Rei nodded and headed towards the direction of the bathroom. He smiled slightly and followed her with his eyes. He couldn't help but notice how her white shirt clung to her body, the black bra showing through. She was unconsciously teasing him and lately it was becoming harder for him to control himself in her presence. With a sigh Mamoru left to grab her some dry clothes from his room before spending the next while trying to calm down._

_As he waited for her, he sat down on the couch, and picked up the book once more. It had taken Mamoru a while to figure out that there was something going on with Rei, although she looked the same as every other day, it seemed like today her eyes were a dulled, flat violet compared to the bright and shining colour it normally was._

_Mamoru figured she had seen something about the enemy during a fire-reading, though he decided he wouldn't mention it unless it started affecting their relationship. He hadn't noticed the sound of the water being shut off, or the light footsteps heading towards him_

_Slowly the book was pulled out of his hands. Surprised, Mamoru looked up to find Rei in nothing but one of his shirts. He stared at her, and carefully took in her slight form. Wet, raven hair cascaded down her back, his shirt barely long enough to cover all of her, her long pale legs going on for days. He swallowed hard._

"_Ah, this is the book I gave you" she stated, her eyes not reaching his own as she spoke, "you can tell that you've read it a lot of times"_

_Mamoru's hands unconsciously made their way to grasp at her waist and he gently pulled her onto his lap._

"_Mamoru, what's gotten into y-"_

_He cut her off, his lips pressed firmly to hers, arms tightening around her waist. The kiss was sweet, yet overwhelming and soon it became frenzied between them. He heard the book that Rei had had in her hands fall to the ground but didn't bother with it. In a swift motion he had her pinned to the couch, pausing as his own eyes to hers._

"_Rei-"_

_She had placed her hand on his cheek and gently touched her thumb to his lips, silencing him._

"_I love you, Mamoru. I want you to know that, no matter what happens…"_

That was the first and last time Mamoru had heard those three little words escape her lips. Noticing the scenery around him, he realized it had hardly taken himself any time to reach the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. He had unconsciously brought himself there while he had thought about the raven-haired priestess. He paused for only a moment before taking the first few steps, figuring he might as well take the chance to see her, only to be called out to by a familiar voice.

"Mamoru-san!"

He turned slightly, noticing the blonde girl with the red bow coming up from behind him. "Minako-chan, what brings you here?"

Minako caught up to him and they continued to walk the steps together, "Rei-chan and I have plans to go shopping soon, it's not usually busy on Sundays"

Mamoru nodded, quietly listening to what Minako was saying, giving input every once in a while.

"What about you Mamoru-san, what're you here for?"

He thought about the actual reason as to why he was there, but came up short. He just wanted to see her, no matter how briefly it would be. By this point the two of them had made their way to the archway at the top of the stairs that lead to the temple. Almost immediately his eyes quickly darted around the surrounding area, looking for her.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I just kind of ended up here and thought I should, at the very least, say hi to Rei"

Mamoru could tell that it hadn't gone unnoticed that he hadn't added any honorifics at the end of her name, but he couldn't bring himself to care, she meant too much to him to add on anything. She would always be special.

"Can I ask you something?" replied Minako, the tone of curiosity thick in her voice.

"Yeah, sure"

"Are you still in love with Rei-chan?"

Mamoru smiled as his eyes landed on the priestess before him, "I think I'll always love her"

"You should tell her, although she's always denying it every time I ask her, you can tell that she still loves you, to a great extent too."

"Destiny has something different planned for us, no matter how much we want to fight it"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such crap writing everyone. Once again, it's been a very long time since I've written anything, and I just wanted to get used to it again, since I am afterall going into Journalism and quite frankly my writing sucks terribly.<strong>

**Feedback would be great.**


End file.
